


meant to be

by poetdameron



Series: as i do [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan, Cock Warming, Episode: s04e03 The Demonic Bellaire House, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Top Shane, light Dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Ryan is on edge after a long night of filming, Shane is worried a joke of his may have something to do with it. Together, they find exactly what they needed to comfort the other.





	meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Good to be back at porn, lmao. This work was edited by [Alex](https://sarcastic-knight.tumblr.com/), who is an angel. And it's part of the 'Shane has no experience with d/s but Ryan does and he teached him how to' series. I was supposed to first post a "more important" entry to this series, but eeeeh. I'm still working on that one. Meanwhile, have first 'I love you's, that are also always good.
> 
> Now, If you have a tumblr and you liked this fic, please support me by reblogging the [original post](https://wetooanoath.tumblr.com/post/187564693917/meant-to-be-shyan-fic-series-as-i-do)!

**Meant To Be**

“You are a mess from just one joke, Bergara.”

Ryan’s back tensed at the tone of Shane’s voice, his shoulders feeling heavy. He waited for something else but nothing came. He slowly looked back to find Shane distractedly looking into the boxes around their sleeping area, not a single indication that he was being playful save for Ryan’s trust in him.

He swallowed.

“Maybe I’ll leave you when you fall asleep, lock you here and see if our friend the hungry demon wants to come out to play.”

“Shut up,” Ryan murmured, not sure of what was happening but knowing well his dick was responding to it faster than Shane could chuckle at him for being so obvious. “That’s not funny!”

Shane turned, flashlight in one hand and phone in the other. Finally, his eyes said more than his nonchalant expression and Ryan started to relax at the sight of his small smile.

He had taught Shane this, the things he liked to play with, that sensation fear gave him that filled his body with more than the need for a safe haven. When his boyfriend had first heard him say a word of it, he had only smirked. 

_ “I know,''  _ he had said and just like that, Ryan was sure he had really lucked out with dating him.

“Oh, but it would be so much fun,” Shane assured now, his dark tone making a clearer image with his smirk, the way he was walking towards Ryan. All Ryan could do was lick his lips and hope there was no demon actually watching them. “Seeing you squirm some more.”

“You are a fucking sadist, sir.” He swallowed, cheeks feeling warm. “I would die on the spot if something like that happened…”

Shane smiled, leaving his phone and flashlight on in his cot, walking past the now turned off camera and into Ryan’s sleeping area. He sighed, looking up at Shane who was soon kneeling in front of him. Ryan opened his legs, unsure of what Shane’s intentions were.

For a second, he wondered if Shane thought him truly scared, if he had noticed how tense he had been since they first talked to the owner of the house before they started filming. Sleeping in a place where a demon supposedly nested was something he was really not happy about, and in spite of the many times they had put their asses out there in places like this, the fear was still a thing he couldn’t control as well as he wanted to.

And then their thing, their  _ romantic  _ thing, that was so new. Ryan was afraid of fucking up and scaring Shane off in the process. He didn’t want to be seen as needy, a bit clingy, wanting comfort in the sight of darkness when he was a grown ass man and this was his  _ job _ . But Shane was smiling at him now, both hands on his knees, gently coaxing him into opening his legs wider.

Shane took place between them, hands slowly going up his thighs until he was holding Ryan’s waist with both hands. They were so fucking big, his fingers so long, Ryan was sure Shane could almost meet his fingertips on his lower back.

“Relax, baby.” He murmured, tone much sweeter. “Nothing but us here, you’re safe.”

“You can’t know that…”

Shane smiled, never seeming to want to start an argument when Ryan was upset or scared, and he was grateful for that. Instead, the man made soft circles with one hand on his lower back, the other coming to Ryan’s right thigh to caress it up and down. It felt good.

“You know I would never leave you alone.” He assured him. Ryan’s heart felt tight, like if someone was squeezing it as Shane looked up at him with that enamoured expression he had learned to relate to only him now. It made him feel a certain way. “I need you to relax, sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere until you are warm and happy in your sleeping bag.”

Ryan chuckled, making Shane’s smile widen as Ryan’s hands landed on his boyfriend’s face, cradling it before kissing him.

They kissed like if both were new but natural at this. 

Each kiss felt different with Shane, perfect in its own way even when they had been desperate to get the other off before, even as Ryan had been fucking into him harder than he has ever been with anyone, or even when they had been lazy in the morning, breathe supposed to be disgusting and yet, all Ryan wanted was Shane’s mouth on his, lips so soft, tongue so warm.

Shane kissed him deeply, passion present but that warm feeling of protectiveness coming off in the way his mouth covered his, shielding it from anything in between. Shane’s arms rounded Ryan from his waist, putting their bodies together as he hugged him to his chest and Ryan sighed, moaning into the kiss while his dick seemed to get the message.

“What does my baby want?” Shane murmured against his lips, sweet yet pleasant.

“I—“ Maybe dirty and hard, or sweet and soft, that would remind him he was on this earth, still standing, still real, and there were only the two of them in the attic. 

Only him and Shane, the little space between them, their bodies’ heat, just them.

“Would you…?” He couldn’t say it, his cheeks felt warm and Shane was frowning a bit, waiting. “I…”

“What is it, Ry?”

It was an incredible feeling to suddenly be this shy when he had been the one to suggest the most in bed, the one who had taught Shane about this game, the dynamics and the scenes, and the things he liked, how much he wanted Shane to find out what he himself liked and would share it with Ryan.

“I just—uhm, so I want… I want you to…” He swallowed, looking down at his lap, signaling with one finger his lower body.

Here was the thing about all that, though. It was all part of his role. And he enjoyed it. A lot.

“Eat—eat me out.”

“What was that you said?” Shane asked, a smile in his tone and Ryan hated him a little bit, yet loved him a whole lot more. “What do you want?”

In a moment of lucid boldness, Ryan looked at Shane’s eyes and talked firm, initial embarrassment gone.

“I want you to eat me out.”

“Mmm,” Shane exclaimed, hand caressing Ryan’s thigh once more. “And what else?”

“Can I, can—can I have your cock?” He asked. “But, like… just sitting there. I want to sit on your cock and warm it for a while.”

Shane made a pleasant sound, face showing how much he was liking the ideas and Ryan couldn’t help but feel a certain kind of pride, smiling at his boyfriend when the man looked at him again.

“All you want, angel.” He assured him and Ryan licked his lips.

They were kissing again soon enough, this time passionate and with the purpose to initiate fire in each other as their tongues tangled and Ryan allowed Shane to explore his mouth like if he didn’t know him well by now. 

Having him on his knees, hugging him like this, it only reminded Ryan of how precious he was to Shane, how important he had become and the ways the man loved to show him just how much, just so. 

Shane smiled at him when they parted away, a thin line of saliva still connecting their lips between them and by God, was that the hottest thing he has ever seen?

“You wanna clean up first?” Shane said, Ryan nodded while smiling at him.

He saw him stand, offering his hand to Ryan who stood with his help. Ryan walked to his bag, searching for a clean pair of boxers and then following Shane out the attic, into the bathroom at the bottom of the stairs.

“Ry?” Shane called him as he was waiting for the water to turn hot, it was a cold night and he didn’t want a frozen ass, thank you. 

“Mmm?”

“You know I was joking before, right?” He asked, Ryan looked at him with a frown. Shane had his arms crossed over his chest, sitting on the bathtube’s edge. “When we were filming, I didn’t… I didn’t mean that. I wouldn’t lock you anywhere.” He said, Ryan blinked a couple of times, waiting for something else. “Unless you want me to, of course.”

There it is. Ryan smiled at him, fingers feeling the water run over them, finally warm. He moved in the bathtub, making Shane stand as he used the hose on him. 

It was adorable, the way Shane was still doubtful of the things they would say to get the other in the game, rile each other up. It reminded Ryan of how new Shane still was. A talented dom, but still new.

He could feel his boyfriend staring at him, making him swallow while trying to be as fast as possible, be ready before it could become more awkward and ruin everything.

“I know you wouldn’t.” Ryan said once he was done, taking a towel from Shane’s hands and sighing. “It’s just… I don’t know. It’s been a strange season. I’ve become tired of not having a concrete response, and other things… and yet, I’m still scared.”

“It wouldn’t be you if you weren’t.” Shane chuckled.

Ryan glared at him from his position still in the bathtub, towel on his waist. Shane put his hands in front of himself, asking for mercy, and Ryan’s frown went deeper.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Shane said. “You know I don’t do well in serious moments when I’m nervous!”

Looking at him now, Ryan could see all the signs. From the way Shane was standing, trying to make himself smaller, to the way he was moving his right foot. He wondered for a moment how this man kept himself so calm all the time but acted like this when it came to Ryan and the moments in which he may have fucked up. He hadn’t this time, it wasn’t something too serious, and yet—

“I’m alright.” Ryan said. “And Shane,” He walked towards him, cradling his face in his hands, smiling up at him. “Why are you nervous? It’s okay, I know it was a joke, I just… I reacted that way because I’m on edge. This fucking house…”

“Baby,” Shane put both his hands on his shoulders. “I’m still sorry. Let me make it up to you.”

For the way he was smiling now, Ryan rolled his eyes but went on his tiptoes to reach Shane’s lips and peck them before getting away, taking his clean boxers and putting them on. 

As they walked back to the attic, he wondered about when they had become this close and this familiar with each other to the point there was no shame in most things they did. He could remember cleaning up in the early morning with Shane at his side, sharing the same bathroom in Mexico City when they first filmed for Supernatural.

He could remember shaving with him at Willow Creek after hunting for Bigfoot, their ugly mustaches, the laughs that followed. Peeing as Shane took a shower, both too tired to give a fuck after two cancelled flights and a tragically slow ride to the hotel in Texas. 

By the time they had ended up in bed, the domesticity between them had existed for longer. Maybe it made the process to get into each other’s arms in a romantic way easier, natural, the right step to take. The idea made him smile, Ryan sat down on his cot and accepted Shane’s kiss. 

“Let me get some stuff to help us out, yes? I want you to take off your boxers, and lay down on your belly. You understood?” Shane asked, Ryan nodded and smiled when Shane gave him a stern look. “Words.”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

Shane’s hand softly landed on his face, caressing his cheek before Shane pecked his lips as he stood up in all his tall glory. Ryan smiled, trying not to think much about the fact that he was getting hard already. Shane switching into the scene was always hot, tonight was no exception. 

“That’s my baby, always so respectful.” 

But it wasn’t what he wanted tonight, Ryan realized as he felt something was at odds, something wasn’t right. He wondered just for a second if it would upset Shane to not go forward with the scene, but then remembered rule number one:  _ When not in the mood, a scene will never be done _ . 

(They also had a rule about never getting frisky at work. A rule Shane usually broke when he sensed Ryan was stressed or too distracted with a place to actually work. It wasn’t worth it to brought it up now.)

Ryan grimaced, swallowing hard before making up his mind,

“Shane?” He called, the man looked at him with a slightly worried frown. He must have heard the stress in his voice. “It’s just…”

“What’s wrong, Ryan?”

“Uhm,” Ryan swallowed, looking down at his fingers playing with the edge of his shirt. Shane was walking towards him, he could hear it. “I don’t— I don’t feel like doing a scene in here…”

He looked up, Shane had stopped walking almost near him and it was easy to see his expression as he looked at Ryan up and down, then nodded. 

“Of course, babe. I’m sorry I didn’t ask first.”

“No, It’s not that.” Ryan said quickly, standing to face him better. “When you started, I thought it would be good, but I don’t feel like it…”

“I understand.” Shane smiled, he could tell the man wasn’t lying so Ryan smiled back at him, reaching him to put both arms around his waist. “It’s alright, sweetheart. But…” His smile widened. “My arms are still open for some cuddling.”

Ryan laughed, burying his face on Shane’s chest. The beat of his heart was strong, a little fast, but the sound always made Ryan relax and put his feet on the ground. Shane was genuinely the right one for him.

“I still want you tonight.” Ryan said, looking up at Shane who was hugging him back. “I want you to eat me out…” He reminded him, “and I want your big cock inside me.” 

For a second, Shane seemed to not understand but soon that expression became one of mischief and lust, ready to give Ryan whatever he wanted, happy they were still on the path to get off together like he so much seemed to want tonight. 

Ryan smiled at him, accepting his kiss when Shane leaned down to do so, playing with his tongue before biting it a little to make it clear that yes, yes, yes, he was so much into this, he couldn’t wait any longer.

“So, you getting those things?”

“Uh, yeah.” Shane smiled, his cheeks were a little pink. “Lay down baby, take off your boxers for me, would ya?”

“Okay.” He chuckled, feeling his own face warm.

Ryan sighed, feeling already more relaxed than he had been ever since they put feet in this house. He watched Shane roaming around his bag to get their supplies, so he started to undress for him, anticipation making his bottom belly knott and make him feel an emptiness he needed to fill right now. 

God, he wanted Shane.

The house, aside its alleged incidents, was just a dark place that was in need of better lighting in its hallways and rooms. The owner had made him feel more scared of her than of the things she was sure went around her house, concentrating in this attic. If there was something really here, then Ryan hoped he would never know. Shane would probably say he hoped it enjoyed the show.

He hissed a little when the cold air hit his hot skin, cock twitching in the open once his boxers were off and Ryan was getting into the cot again, laying on his belly as Shane had told him, taking his pillow with him to put it under his arms and face. 

“Look at you,” he heard Shane said as he walked back to him. “So beautiful…” And then chuckled, Ryan smiled at him when he looked back to see him admiring his naked ass. “Let me take a picture of you, sweetheart. You are such an angel.”

Ryan chuckled, turning to look at Shane better, the pose making him look like a pin up of some sort. He arched and eyebrow, making Shane smile and blush in that pink tone he had loved since the first time he saw it. 

“In here? Really?”

“You look beautiful!” He insisted, Ryan rolled his eyes but nodded. “Mmm, give me a smile then?”

He could flip him up, start a scene as he got in character with his bratty self. Shane wouldn’t mind for he was truly happy to do as Ryan wanted him to.  _ Service Dom _ , he had called him once, and Shane had laughed with him, but the truth was that sometimes it wasn’t so off place. 

Regardless, Ryan smiled and genuinely posed for Shane as he kept praising him and reminding him of how beautiful he found him. Ryan closed his eyes, letting his boyfriend shower him in that praise.

He was used to other words. Handsome, hot, sexy. Shane was the first person ever to call him  _ beautiful  _ and  _ gorgeous _ , and  _ adorable _ , and  _ precious _ . 

Shane liked his body for what it was, admired his muscles and thirsted for him like anybody else. But he liked  _ him _ , he saw him for who Ryan was and had genuinely liked that man. 

The way they fit together, how their different worlds collided in such a perfect way, like meant to be, it all made Ryan believe them coming together to form their dynamic in bed was only natural. 

He presented his ass in the air, wiggling it just so, making Shane laugh as he took another photo. He felt Shane’s big hand on his calf, tugging slightly at it to make Ryan come into the edge of the cot, then it was on his lower back, pushing down to make him lay down on his belly again.

“Let me take care of you, sweetheart.” Shane murmured above him, Ryan turned his face to look into those eyes, the man was smiling at him and Ryan’s heart beat faster. 

“I want to feel good.” Ryan answered, then smirked at Shane as he wiggled his ass again. “Please, take care of me.”

Shane’s smile was softer now, it made Ryan’s heart feel warm and he could tell his cheeks were pink if not red already. He had wanted to set a more familiar tone, but Shane was now looking at him like if Ryan was the most amazing thing he has ever seen and touched, everything suddenly that much more intimate.

Without taking his eyes away from him, Shane went down on his ass, tongue darting out his lips to gently touch Ryan’s rim between his cheeks, circling it and making him sigh in pleasure. 

He moaned now, making himself remember not to move much and let Shane work like only he knew how. Shane parted away from him, murmuring something about beautiful and good. Ryan buried his face in his arms over the pillow he had grabbed with him.

The man had parted his cheeks, gently licked at his entrance and hummed in satisfaction when burying his face in Ryan, who could only moan at the way he was lapping at his hole. 

Ryan sighed, happily humming and moving his fingers from his feet, the sensation so relaxing, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he fell asleep as Shane enjoyed himself, eating Ryan out. 

It was no secret his boyfriend loved to use his mouth on him, didn’t matter what else they had planned that day. Every time, it became more common for Shane to just want to please Ryan with his tongue and lips until Ryan was coming and that was satisfactory for him. 

“Oh, yes… yes, yes…” Ryan murmured with his eyes closed, wiggling his ass a little just to hear Shane laugh. 

“Still,” he teasingly demanded, slapping his ass slightly. It didn’t hurt, but it made him smile. 

Ryan opened his eyes and smiled to himself, thinking of today a year ago when he had just admitted his crush on Shane, how worried he had been about everything that could implicate and now, the wonderful today, where he was the happiest he has ever been. 

“Up,” Shane put his hand on his belly, making him lift his ass. “Good. You are being so good tonight, baby, you really want this, don’t you?”

“Mhmm.” He answered, ass moving just a little. “Oh!” And getting Shane to bite him on his left cheek. “You are being an ass!”

“You are what you eat, baby, that’s how things work.”

Ryan laughed, he could feel Shane’s own laugh near the skin of his ass, the vibrations suddenly too good on his rim when Shane kept licking at him, this time using a finger to tug at his hole a little, giving his tongue more entrance and Ryan moaned loudly.

“Fuck yes, like that!” He moaned. 

Shane carefully got his finger deeper. He could hear him searching for something, lube probably, from the sound of a bottle being uncapped. His finger started to fuck his hole alongside his tongue once it had been coated in lube, Ryan moaned louder and lifted his ass even more.

“So good…” Shane murmured against his skin. 

He felt lube in his entrance, Shane’s finger going out him to then have two of them softly caressing his rim, soon entering him one by one, up to the knuckle. 

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“Greener than ever…”

Shane chuckled, fucking his fingers into Ryan slowly at first, “Thought we weren’t doing a scene tonight.”

Ryan smiled. “Shut up, Shane.”

“Bratty!” And the man hit his cheek again, making Ryan moan harder at the burning sensation and his fingers scissoring inside him.

His tongue went back to his hole now spread open by the two fingers Shane had inside him. The man lapped at him again, the sounds his tongue and saliva got his cock twitching and leaking precome. 

Swallowing, Ryan thrusted into Shane’s mouth. He felt him retrieve, laughing softly against his rim, making him moan at how good that felt. Of course, Shane’s wonderful laugh would also be good at sex, just like Shane had turned out to be. 

Or maybe, they just fit each other in a perfect way.

Moans filled the attic, Shane was back at fucking him with both his fingers, tongue going in and out from time to time. Ryan was sure he was to lose his mind tonight as his boyfriend kept praising him, filling him with promises of everything they could do next. 

“Fuck!” Ryan moaned, supporting his weight on his arms while his back arched. 

Here he was now, his boyfriend’s tongue as deep inside him as possible, moaning out of control from the way Shane’s fingers massaged his prostate. 

Ryan was seeing stars, all that Shane wanted. 

“Shane!” He called him, that familiar burning sensation on his bottom belly let him know that, “I’m coming— I’m—-“

“Oh no, no, no. Not yet, baby!” Shane warned, kissing Ryan’s left ass cheek before he stilled his fingers inside him.

He breathed in and out, trying to control his impulses and last a little while longer when he felt Shane’s free hand between his belly and the cot, lifting him slightly.

“Up, up.” He said, Ryan followed his gentle instructions and waited. “Breathe with me, baby.”

“Mmm…”

“Breathe with me.” Shane took a deep breath, Ryan did the same. 

They exhaled together and repeated the action a couple times more until he was good to go. Ryan let him know by wiggling his ass a little, smiling when Shane laughed and softly kissed the bottom of his back. 

“Good boy.” 

Ryan sighed, moaning softly when Shane took his fingers out and started to fill his thighs, cheeks and back with kisses, soon getting his tongue in his hole again, lapping softly at it as Ryan’s legs felt like jelly. 

“Shane,” He sighed his name after a while. “I need it—“

“You need what, baby?” the man answered. “You want my cock already?”

Ryan nodded, unsure if Shane could see it until he heard the man moan and the sound of clothes being removed. He licked his lips, slowly turning around to sit and watch Shane stroking his dick. 

The man caught him licking his lips at the sight, immediately smiling at him while putting on a show as his strokes became faster with each of his soft moans. Ryan’s own cock twitched, his hand on it right away, squeezing the base so he wouldn’t come just by watching this beautiful man jerking himself off to get ready for Ryan.

He moved then, looking up at Shane’s face as he cradled it in his hands to kiss him again, harder than before, hungry and wanting him more than ever. Shane responded in kind, chasing his sighs and moans when their bodies collided together, skin on skin.

Shane bit his bottom lip, a string of saliva hanging between their open mouths when he got away, uncapping the lube and putting a generous amount on his cock.

Ryan smiled at him, watching again as the man stroke himself, large and gorgeous, throbbing for Ryan even when he was to stay put, let him warm him up in the tight of his body.

His mouth was open, Shane soon closed his eyes as he let himself go in the sensation of his hand pleasuring himself, this show all for Ryan and dear fucking God, was he in love? 

Ryan licked his lips, “Shane?”

“Coming, baby.” He smiled, slowly opening his eyes. “Where do you want me?”

Looking around, Ryan realized how uncomfortable it would be for Shane to be sitting in the cot with him on his lap. The couch behind them could help, if only it was cleaner, and then another idea came to mind.

“We should have done this at the beginning, but…” Ryan stood up, Shane blinked a couple of times as he moved to his cot. “I’m just gonna—” He signaled the couch, taking a blanket from Shane’s cot. “Just to cover it, it’s dirty.”

Shane chuckled but didn’t say anything else, just stood to help him put the blanket over the furniture, soon sitting in the middle, legs spread and dick standing tall, hitting his belly. Ryan bit his bottom lip, slowly straddling Shane’s hips without taking his eyes away from his.

He took Shane’s cock with his hand, guiding it inside him and Ryan slowly sank on it, sighing happily. Shane moaned deeply, frowning in pleasure. Ryan lifted himself watching his boyfriend, then sat down again and finally stilled, Shane deep inside him.

The sensation of the intrusion made him moan, eyes closed and ass clenching around Shane. The man’s hands went to his hips, Ryan could feel the way he was forcing himself not to move him and he couldn’t help but smile, opening his eyes to find Shane’s pleased expression: head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open as he moaned.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked, voice sounding rough. 

“Fuck yeah, I’m peachy.”

A part of him wanted to laugh and move his hips, fuck himself on Shane’s perfect dick. But this sensation, how full he felt, how well Shane fit inside him, it was everything he needed at the moment and Ryan smiled, grateful for this man he was lucky to call his boyfriend. 

He kissed Shane’s left cheek, making him look up with a fond smile. His large arms rounded him, sighing as he made himself comfortable with Ryan’s weight on his lap. The man leaned his face in the space between Shane’s shoulder and neck, feeling his lips kiss the top of his head as his arms held him firm in a bear hug that made him smile.

Ryan could fall asleep like this, breathing in Shane’s scent so easily, feeling the warm coming off him, the way his boyfriend was able to make him stay, body and mind, in the moment and in reality like nobody else could. 

It made him feel fuller, exactly how he needed, it made him feel steady. If he could stay like this for the rest of his days, in Shane’s warm and care, Ryan was sure he could be happy forever.

“How are you feeling?” Shane asked after a while, slowly making circles on Ryan’s back. “Don’t you fall sleep on me, Bergara.”

“I’m not sleeping…” He answered, sounding just so. “I’m just relaxed.”

“Yeah?”

Ryan nodded a little, face still pretty much on Shane’s collarbone. 

“I feel safe.” He assured him, Shane kept soothing him, silently encouraging him to keep talking. “And I feel… I feel loved.” 

His soothing stopped just for a second and then continued even if slower, he wouldn’t have noticed if Ryan hadn’t been waiting for it. He lifted his upper body, searching for Shane’s face. 

The man was smiling, a spark of uncertainty and happiness in his eyes. Ryan felt his cheeks go warm. 

“Is… is that okay?” Ryan asked. 

“Yes.” Shane answered after watching his face for what felt like an entire minute.

There was something else there, Ryan moved his head to one side like trying to find it in Shane’s eyes, but before he could ask anything, Shane smiled at him, bright and soft.

“I love you.” He said, Ryan straightened his back and blinked, looking as Shane laughed with suddenly red cheeks, his entire face—neck, collarbone, his ears, all of him, completely red and happy. “You are right. I love you.”

Biting his lip, Ryan chuckle, his nervousness so obvious it made Shane laugh with him. The man kissed his cheek, not pushing for an answer or disappointed for the lack of it. He never was. 

Ryan looked up, hands on Shane’s shoulders and eyes on Shane’s. He lifted himself enough to have Shane almost out of him, then went back down once, twice, and Shane whined with the sensation, Ryan’s own moans echoing it as he did it again, and again, until they reached a slow rhythm that worked for both of them. 

“Fuck, baby…” Shane moaned, moving his hips up to meet Ryan’s movements. “Yes!”

His arms rounded Shane’s neck, lips meeting in the middle with a messy kiss. Teeth, saliva, tongues tangled together, the sounds of their coupling echoing the ones from their kissing, suddenly going faster, messier.

Shane’s grip on his waist became stronger, his touch aiming to leave a mark Ryan was sure he would feel for a few days. Then Shane’s fingers went up his back, caressing and squeezing his shoulder to still him there, fucking into him harder with eyes closed and his forehead pressed on Ryan’s.

“God,” Ryan moaned. “Fuck, you are good.”

The man giggled, kissing him before switching their positions, Ryan now laying on the couch with Shane between his legs. Ryan moaned louder as Shane’s cock moved in and out of his body, suddenly faster and harder than before. 

Shane’s hands held Ryan’s legs up and towards his chest until Ryan took them by his thighs and kept them there to give Shane more space and a better view.

It allowed him to feel Shane deeper, he closed his eyes and kept asking for more and more and more, everything his boyfriend could give him. 

“Fuck!”

“Yeah? There?”

All he could do was nod. Shane leaned forward over him, angling his hips better to hit his prostate again and Ryan screamed in pleasure, not giving a fuck anymore about where he was and what was supposed to be there with them. 

He had Shane inside, filling him up like he liked, giving him everything he asked for because this man, this man loved him. Shane loved him and wanted him as he was, and his eyes opened to see the expression on Shane’s face as he kept fucking him, moaning his name and asking if he was happy, if he liked it, only caring about Ryan’s pleasure as if it was his own.

Shane had his eyes closed, mouth open as he kept moaning and calling his name. His hair was sticking to his face and neck, sweat giving him a glow that made Ryan smile. His boyfriend constantly called him an angel, his angel, and by God—Shane was exactly that, too. 

“Shane—” his boyfriend’s eyes opened, looking at him with that tenderness that belonged to Ryan only.

Before Ryan could say anything else, Shane smiled at him, looking into his eyes as he mouthed “I love you” as he fucked into Ryan with all his might. It made Ryan moan louder, orgasm hitting him so hard and fast, Ryan hadn’t even noticed it was coming until he was shouting his release and screaming Shane’s name.

As his orgasm kept spreading throughout his body, heart beating fast, mouth wide open, eyes tightly closed, Ryan felt Shane’s hips struggle with his thrusts. The erratic movement made him keep moaning, the oversensitivity as delicious as it has ever been, and soon, Shane’s teeth were in his shoulder and he was coming.

He was coming inside him, deep and hard, silent as ever except for the deep moan coming off him when the spam of his pleasure had already filled every corner of Shane and his cock was twitching inside Ryan, slowly coming out the high and softening in him.

As Shane’s shoulders moved up and down, Ryan kissed his left one, making him laugh and smile up at Ryan when his eyes were able to focus on his face, lips immediately claiming a kiss that tasted of home, of their bond and love.

“Fuck,” Shane murmured into his mouth. “That was good, babe. Fuck!”

“It was, isn’t it?” He laughed, feeling sticky and kinda gross with sweat and semen on his belly and other parts of his body. But he was so, so stupidly happy. “Mmmm, Shane?”

“My angel?” He kissed his forehead, slowly going out him with a soft whimper. “We should—”

“I love you.”

Shane’s mouth closed immediately with a click of his teeth. His eyes were on Ryan soon, incredulous and making him laugh. How could he not believe it? Not see it? But before Ryan could ask, remind him of what he meant to him, Shane was smiling, the shock just a shadow in what was now the most honest and beautiful expression Ryan had ever seen on him before.

“Yeah?” He simply said. “Even when I tell you I'm locking you in an attic with a demon?”

“Well, it actually depends.” Ryan said, feeling Shane’s cum coming out him and the chill of the night on his skin again. “If it’s a bit for the show, I allow it.” He said, Shane nodded at it. “If it’s a bit for us... “ He smiled, wide and stupid. “You better make it a great scene then.”

The man laughed, sounding a little bit nervous yet happy as those eyes turned into moons, the shine of them the spark Ryan needed to know yes, this was the man he loved. This was the life he loved.

He sighed, hugging Shane to his chest when the man cuddled his face to it. Ryan kissed the top of his head, sighing happily.

Their crew was going to tease them for not having any overnight footage for the episode, but as they stood and cleaned up together in the bathroom downstairs and came back to lay down in the same cot, Ryan couldn’t care any less.

It was meant to happen sometimes with them, just as they had been meant to happen too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
